


Trillium's Reveal

by OnyxKitten93



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Other, Sex Pollen, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 21:13:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6770122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnyxKitten93/pseuds/OnyxKitten93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of Valentines Day Chaos, but stands on its own.</p>
<p>When the Flash is saved by an unlikely ally and a new teammate, the Iron Heights breakout ends up being much more pleasant than anticipated. Honestly, this is smut. PWP and I regret nothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trillium's Reveal

**Author's Note:**

> The Pre- Prequel to A Window of possibility, originally taken from Valentines Day Chaos, which I promise to finish soon as its slowly eating me up inside.

Hearing a call from the Flash about the Iron Heights break out, the Atom flies to Central city to assist when he suddenly sees flashes of blue and red, followed by a wave of lighter blue. Flying down to investigate, he enters the building with a man in a yellow suit frozen from the waist down is suddenly whisked away in a familiar streak of red. Suddenly, the door shuts behind him and a predatory Captain Cold comes into view. 

“Len?” Questions Ray softly at his almost affectionate smirk and Barry phases angrily through the door. “Raymond. Barry.” He drawls with a sneer at his angry stance. “How did you get out?” Flash demands angrily and Leonard scoffs and replies snarkily,”You give me too much credit Scarlet, the CCPD only put me away for an hour before Harley and Ivy’s “gift giving” got out of hand.” 

Both look at him pointedly, Ray in question while Barry’s still covered face accentuates his frown. “Look, I stopped Reverse Flash and now Central city is all the safer for it. Can we call it even for the day? I can even show you the flowers she gave us.” Gesturing to the table beside him, a trio of pale purple trilliums sit in a vase on the table. Ray starts forward excitedly to examine them and takes off his helmet but Barry stops him just as he reaches the bouquet. “Ray!” “Raymond!” Barry calls out at the same time as Leonard and they both move to grab the scientist, but it's too late.

The flowers open and all three are covered in a fine purple mist. “Good going Boy Scout, now I have to lock us in here.” Leonard drawls with a hint of a leer, arming the security system and lounging on a nearby couch. Barry is shocked and starts to feel a warming sensation run through his body, while Raymond starts looking transfixed between the two. “Len, what is this stuff?” Barry asks in a slight panic, the heat beneath his skin becoming a gentle burn while desire started to build within him.

“Ivy’s aphrodisiac flower by the looks of it. I didn’t want either of you two running around and get handsy with the other rogues, Scarlet” He purrs, before turning to the other hero. “Come here Raymond.” He purrs in the same seductive manner, gently patting the space beside him. To the Flash’s complete surprise, Raymond complies with a flushed face and Cold wastes no time before pulling him down and devouring his mouth. Ray moans softly into his mouth and the speedster is further stunned by Snart’s hands finding the latches to take the suit apart so surely and quickly, until Ray is stripped of his armour. 

The warmth starts to become almost unbearable, causing waves of pleasure to follow the heat and the scarlet speedster moves forward on instinct towards the couple currently lost in eachother. Ray feels Barry above them and breaks off the kiss with Leonard, “Do you want to join us Barry?” He asks with a innocent smile, motioning towards his lap with one hand while stroking Len’s thigh with the the other. Taking a step forward, he is quickly pulled by both into Ray’s lap and Ray captures his mouth in a gentle kiss while Len starts sucking and nipping at Barry’s neck above the cowl.   
Mewling into Ray’s mouth, Barry starts running his hands over the both of them, hesitantly at first but is encouraged by the pair's own moans. Slowly bringing his hand down to Snart’s hardening cock, he starts to stroke experimentally while his other hand starts to trail down Ray’s chest in the same way. “Costume off Barry.” Leonard pants into his neck, giving a rougher bite beneath his jaw to punctuate his demand and Barry nearly howls before eagerly complying, breaking off from Ray to quickly strip his costume off and rejoin two, now straddling Leonard’s waist in his boxers. 

Both Ray and Len groan appreciatively at the newly revealed skin and Barry starts to grind his hips against him while leaning down for a soft kiss that Len quickly turns into a hungry one. Coming from behind, Ray starts to slide his hands beneath the criminal’s parka and shirts while murmuring into Len’s ear breathlessly, “Your turn Leonard…” Leonard shifts Barry to Ray’s lap while stepping back to smirk at the two flushed and panting men beside him as he quickly strips himself. Turning back to watch the stunning sight of Ray leaving bites and marks identical to the ones Len had left earlier while teasing and caressing the newly revealed skin, Len gives a surprisingly soft smile to his two companions.

”Do you want to continue this in my bed? Seems more comfortable…” He trails of meaningfully, watching for both of their reactions. Ray smiles brightly and Barry nuzzles into the hero’s neck while reaching for his villain turned hero. “Barry?” Ray prods gently and the speedster looks up blushing crimson and whimpers softly. “Yes please.” and they both smile fondly in response. Ray moves to get up and Barry follows suit, following them both to a double bed near the back of the safehouse. Nearing the edge of the bed, both Leonard and Ray are halted by a streak of red and suddenly find themselves stripped down to their boxers as well.

Len smirks at Ray’s shocked face and purrs out, “Impatient are we Scarlet?” before grabbing both and pulling them toward the bed. Barry pounces on Len in retaliation and they both fall onto the bed, followed by an amused Ray who starts to trail kisses across Barry’s shoulder blades and spine from behind while his hands start to wander further down to his aching length. Moaning into Len’s mouth, Barry moves backward and starts thrusting into Ray’s clothed cock and hand while licking and nipping down Len’s neck and chest.

Len moans but stops Barry’s descent downwards and tilts his chin up to look at his flushed face and blown pupils. “Raymond needs some love.” Barry happily smiles and in another burst of speed, Ray is flat on his back with the other two on either side, all three now stripped of their boxers. Ray looks up shocked again but Barry quickly kisses him enthusiastically while Len starts biting and kissing his neck to mark him as his own as he had with Barry. Ray slides his hands down to Barry’s hips and he moans wantonly into Ray’s mouth while Len grasps both of their cocks and starts to stroke them slowly.

Both Ray and Barry gasp and moan softly and Len croons gently into Barry’s ear. “You’ve never done this before, have you Scarlet?”

Barry breaks of the kiss and Ray looks up with a mixture of awe and arousal as Barry colours further. Ray cups his chin and directs his gaze back up to him as he stutters out “Nnnoo…” Ray leans forward for a soft kiss and Leonard starts stroking his stomach and arms comfortingly, shifting him to lay in between himself and the billionaire. In a low voice,”We’ll take care of you Scarlet..” Leonard declares softly and Barry whines in appreciation. 

“What do you want Barry?” Ray questions tenderly, stroking his cheekbone with his thumb, as Barry pants between them, rocking his hips against both of them. Now literally scarlet, Barry is barely able to get the words out, but with his bedmates encouragement he is able to pant out, “I want both of you, inside me.” He stutters shyly while Len growls in encouragement into the crook of his neck. Ray rolls Barry over and starts kissing down his chest and stomach while Len starts to lick and suck at his straining cock. Ray starts to nudge Barry’s thighs apart and he readily complies, as Ray places teasing bites and licks on his inner thighs. 

Stroking his thumb against Barry’s twitching hole, he whimpers softly and Len stops his ministrations momentarily to move over to the bedside table and throw him a cooling lubricant. Moving back to continue pleasuring Barry, he suddenly takes his length all the way down his throat and Barry howls in pleasure. Ray takes the moment of distraction to gently slide his index finger halfway inside the speedster and he begs for more.

“Please Ray!” He screams and Ray ands a second lubed digit. Leonard takes that as a personal affront and starts sucking harder as he jacks the Barry’s shaft. “Leonard … Fuck .. PLEASE!” The speedster screams, now almost completely lost to the pleasure. “I’m close … “ Barry pants out, his chest rising and falling rapidly as his hands run through Lens short hair. Len sucks harder and soon the hero’s vision whites out as he comes, whimpering both of his bedmates names, clenching around the Atom’s fingers as they pummel his prostate.

Raymond removes his fingers and cradles Barry through the aftershocks, kissing him softly, while Len licks him clean, before pressing a kiss to his shoulder. Soon after, the gentle caress and kisses start to create a stirring in the speedsters cock and Ray moans in approval. “No refractory period?” and Barry shakes his head shyly, “Do you want to keep going?” Ray asks softly and Barry moans and nods, reaching forward to kiss Ray in a slow but sensual embrace while Leonard moves in between Barry’s wide spread thighs and reaches for a condom.

Barry stops Leonard and he looks up in question and Barry shyly replies, “I burn through them.” Both Ray and Leonard look down in question but nod and Len starts slicking his cock with the cold lube and gently presses the head of his cock into Barry’s tight channel. “Fuck Bar, You feel so good…” Barry whimpers and starts to thrust into Len, moaning softly into Ray’s mouth as he clenches around Cold. “Please, want both of you …” Barry whimpers and Ray gets the hint, breaking off the kiss to bring his cock to Barry’s lips as Leonard starts to build up a rhythm, causing all three to moan in completion. 

Starting to thrust faster into his speedsters tight heat, Cold pins his hips at his insistence and starts to hammer into him forcefully as Barry screams out in pleasure around Ray’s cock. While Ray moans sweet nothings to Barry as he starts to take his length down his throat, Leonard moans filthy words of encouragement to the speedster. Barry stops for a second, cracking a mischievous smile while he tells the other two to wait and see. Vibrating around both of their cocks, both Ray and Len nearly pitch forward and Ray gently clutches Barry’s hair, sliding his cock further down his throat. 

Starting to vibrate harder, Len starts to thrust faster and harder into his scarlet hero, making him pull back on Ray’s cock and lick him from root to tip. Barry starts to feel the pressure pooling in his belly, but as the pressure builds Leonard starts to whisper filthy words of encouragement and lust while Ray moans feelings of love and pleasure. The sensations are too much and soon Barry comes suddenly across his chest and hips and Ray slowly moves back to lick of the come after Leonard starts to stroke the cock of scarlet speedster.

Whimpering slightly, Barry starts to shift and Leonard murmurs into his shoulder, “You want both of us don’t you Barry?” He moans again in approval while Len closes his fingers around Ray’s cock and kisses Barry before positioning Ray at Barry’s twitching hole. Ever the boy scout, Ray questions softly,”Are you sure Barry?”and Barry climbs on tops of him and sinks down on his cock in response. “Fuck … “ Ray moans, taken aback by the tightness and heat, while Leonard teases, “Language Boyscout.” Barry’s vibrations return in earnest, . “Harder … Faster … “Barry pleads and Ray responds enthusiastically, pounding into Barry while snagging Captain Cold in a quick but passionate kiss. 

Ray continues with his careful but passionate actions and the filthy words from Leonard continue, “You like his huge cock inside you don't you Scarlet?”and Barry can only nod while Ray continues to moan words of encouragement into Barry’s ear, in deference to Leonard’s continued obscene comments. The vibrations and ministrations soon cause Barry to come again deep within Leonards throat and Ray follows close behind, coming deep within the speedster.

Placing a gentle kiss onto Barry’s lips, Ray lays him down as he pulls out slowly, stroking his cheek affectionately as Barry whines at the loss. Leonard gets up slowly, rolling his eyes and returns with a cloth and quickly cleans them up before joining them in bed on the other side of Barry. Curling into Len with Rays arms around him, Barry drifts off between the two.

************************

Waking up slowly in a fog, Barry is slow to register the warmth surrounding him, nuzzling softly into a solid chest when his senses catch up and he opens his eyes, freezing in shock. Leonard quickly wakes at the sharp intake of breath. Waking Ray with a gentle shove, his eyelids flutter open and he greets both with a sleepy but ecstatic smile. “Good morning” He chirps happily and Leonard sits up and looks down at Barry’s frozen features, both wonder and shock written clearly in his eyes.

“You're not mad?” Barry questions hesitantly and both Ray and Leonard respond somewhat dumbfounded.”What?” As Ray sits up as well, he puts a gentle hand to his chest. “What do you mean?” While they both look down in concern and the speedster once again turns crimson. “We .. I … My metabolism burn right through the pollen but you were both...” Ray responds quickly, “Very much in control of our actions.” Leonard cups his chin, guiding Barry to look up at him. “We didn’t do anything we didn’t want to.”

“Do you regret it?” Ray questions softly, large brown eyes shining with concern. Barry shakes his head, “No … Do you?” He returns just as apprehensive. Both Leonard and Ray smile fondly and Leonard leans down and brushes his lips gently across the smaller hero’s. Never with either of you Scarlet.” Capturing Barry in a soft kiss, Leonard reaches for Raymond as well and he murmurs into Barry’s neck. “We want this. We want you. Long before Ivy and Harley had their fun.” and Ray lays down again to wrap his arms around Barry.” Barry smiles happily and Leonard smiles with a hint of relief and they settle back down to bed when both of their comms go off and Cisco’s voice filters through. 

“Barry … Ray … Get out of Captain Cold’s bed, half of Iron Heights is still on the run.” Barry and Ray both jump out of bed guiltily and Barry speeds around dressing and then doing the same to a shocked Ray. Leonard groans from the bed and they both quickly come over to the side of the bed, and Barry leans down and gives Len a sweet kiss before pulling on his cowl. Ray reaches down and playfully kisses Leonard before he waves them away. “Go be heroes, I’ve done my good deeds for the day. Come back when you’re done.” They both smile affectionately before Ray gently pulls Barry forward for a kiss that Barry enthusiastically returns before speeding away and Ray follows suit. “IS THAT A MAN-SHARK?” Could be heard as Ray closes the door behind himself. Maybe Leonard wouldn’t be quite done being a hero today after all...


End file.
